


Give a Dog a Bone

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: No dogs were harmed.





	Give a Dog a Bone

Bonzo is a Very Good Dog. He knows this because people tell him so, a lot. He knows a lot of people, which he thinks must be better than the pet dogs, who only seem to know a few people.

One of the people he knows is a big man who doesn't smell quite right. Bonzo should growl at him, but the man pats him on the head, and pulls something out of his sleeve which _does_ smell good.

"You shouldn't feed them cooked bones, you know," someone says, as he offers it.

"Don't worry," the man says. "It's raw."


End file.
